


With the moon and move it

by Merel



Series: Saying you would never break [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Academy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Limited, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: "We’re just two guys, sitting on a bed, drinking some soda. There’s nothing strange about that.”From the corner of his eyes Maes saw Roy examining his bottle. “Did you put something in this?” He then eyed Maes. “Did you do something?”Maes took another sip of his soda.“You want something, don’t you.”





	With the moon and move it

**Author's Note:**

> First fic i've written in the fma fandom and also the first smut i've written. Hooray!

This was a dumb idea. But really, you just had to know where Maes was coming from.

So.

There was a training exercise coming up. Starting tomorrow there were two whole weeks of running drills, setting up a camp, eating field rations, only being able to shit once every four days, crawling through mud, only having one cup of water for washing, sleeping in a tent with three other guys and hoping you put it up right or have the tent collapse in the middle of the night during a November rain storm-

In short, two weeks of misery and zero privacy. And that sort of situation called for certain preventive measures.

So two days ago he had hung a sock on the door handle in the universal boarding-school gesture of “busy jerking off here, come back later”. He had just gotten into it when his roommate had barged into the dorm. Maes had hissed at him if he didn’t know what the sock meant, but Wosik insisted that there was no fucking sock on the door, what the hell was he talking about, Gods, he was leaving and going to the library. The damage to Maes’ erection and ego were already done though, and he really didn’t feel like slinking outside to put another sock on the doorknob. He’d figured that there was enough time tomorrow.

And there had been enough time yesterday. Enough time to find himself a shower stall and try all over again. After a minute of nice warm water sliding down his back and chest and his hand sliding on his dick the water suddenly decided that, hey, fuck this guy, and turned freezing cold. Maes had sworn up a storm, turning the dials, but nothing he did made the water any less cold. He’d given up after ten seconds and resigned himself to try again in the dorms, but when he got back there had been a sock on the doorknob.

Well, he wasn’t going to take any chances today. Except a really big chance that could end up really incredibly awful.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t sometimes thought about thinking about Roy when jerking off. It all started when he discovered Roy and one of the upperclassmen (William “Bill” Ribard, captain of the fencing team, played tuba, now a Second Lieutenant, apparently attracted to men) making out in the darkened kitchen late at night last year. If Maes hadn’t turned around immediately and instead stood and watched for a minute it was because he’d been in shock, nothing else. He had left, eventually, without a midnight snack but with a weird curiosity towards his friend.

But that had been it, curiosity. It wasn’t until a month later when he had walked into the locker room where he had forgot his Battlefield Logistics textbook and heard the showers running that it all went tits up. Or dick up. Whatever. The point was, there was moaning, and blackmail material could always come in handy. But instead of two people he could later abuse for favours there were Roy and a different upperclassman (Roman Vogt, fourth year, goalkeeper of F.C. Central Academy, no problems with erectile dysfunction). Maes hadn’t stood and watched that time. He’d just… listened. For a while. It wasn’t- There wasn’t anything- Maes didn’t-

Point was, Roy had sex. Which he had known, but there was a difference between Roy ‘going for a smoke’ with a girl at the bar or Roy ducking into a classroom with the co-captain of the debate team and actually walking in on Roy and another guy… doing stuff. It made Maes realise that not only did Roy have sex, but there was a large chance that if Maes asked him to… do stuff, with him, together, Roy wouldn’t say no to him.

So here he was, in front of Roy’s door, clutching two Fizzy Pop bottles of dubious origin.

He knocked.

“Come in.” Roy’s voice answered.

Maes opened the door and went inside Roy’s private dormitory. He was sitting in his sweats and shirt, behind a desk covered with books and papers with those alchemy scribbles on them. When he saw Maes he raised an eyebrow and turned his desk chair towards him.

“Hey, I brought you a Fizzy Pop.” Maes held up the bottles.

Roy stared at him. “Do I want to know where you got that?”

“No, but you can have strawberry or lemon flavour.”

“No alcohol?” Roy asked with a pleading expression on his face.

“That would be too noticeable. Now,” Maes walked towards Roy and pushed the bottles at him. “Strawberry or lemon.”

Roy sighed but took the lemon-flavoured one. “You do have something to open these with, right?”

“You’re in a complaining mood.” Maes said, handing Roy the bottle opener. Roy bounced his eyebrows in reply and opened the bottle with a hiss. He handed the opener back to Maes, who sat down on Roy’s bed before opening the bottle. Maes patted the space next to him, but Roy pretended not to see it. Definitely a complaining mood then.

“Talk.”

“It’s about alchemy, you wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re the one who always says that talking helps.” The ‘dumbass’ was unsaid, but Roy’s expression made it clear that he heard it.

“Fine, but don’t complain about me not shutting up about alchemy again.” Roy sipped from the Fizzy Pop bottle. “Had a meeting with Major Hoffmeister this afternoon, and he wasn’t very impressed. He wants to see concrete results, and he doesn’t know enough about basic science, nevermind alchemy, to understand that not getting the desired outcome from one method is a result in and of itself.”

Maes mentally winced at the insult towards the Major, but let it go. “The lack of evidence is evidence?”

Roy nodded. “He told me to stop wasting time with books about bugs. When I explained to him that it was a coded dissertation on the alchemy of thermodynamics, he asked me what was wrong with the uncoded books.” Roy took another sip. “But not like, in a genuinely interested way, more like in a dick way.”

If Roy didn’t stop insulting superior officers Maes was going to have a heart attack at age twenty. Luckily Roy strayed away from insulting superiors and into an explanation of what he was working on, so Maes could just shut off half his brain. Something about red lions and green dragons and maybe some purple horses too. He just made sure to hum and uh-huh at the right parts.

“Right?”

Maes blinked. “Yeah, that sure is something.”

Roy scowled at him but Maes just smiled and patted the bed again. Roy rolled his eyes, but there was definitely a smile at the corner of his mouth now. He plopped down next to Maes, close enough that their knees were almost touching, and sipped from his soda.

Great, Roy was now sitting next to him, but where to go from here? Maybe Maes could put his hand on Roy’s leg and just, uh, rub a little? He could also put his arm behind Roy, like he was leaning on it, and move closer to Roy. Seductively drinking from his bottle was an option too, except Maes didn’t really know how to act seductive. Maes would have to do that soon though, Roy was starting to look kind of suspicious of him. He looked around the room, seeing if there was something to make Roy talk more.

“I like the glass fish. Did you make them yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, neat.”

There was a long awkward pause.

“You’re acting strange.”

“No, no.” Maes denied. ”We’re just two guys, sitting on a bed, drinking some soda. There’s nothing strange about that.”

From the corner of his eyes Maes saw Roy examining his bottle. “Did you put something in this?” He then eyed Maes. “Did you do something?”

Maes took another sip of his soda.

“You want something, don’t you.”

“No, I just, uh,” Maes schooled his face into something sympathetic. “Heard you were having trouble with the Major, so I thought I’d drop by and lend you an ear.” And hoped Roy could lend him a hand.

Roy smiled softly at his bottle, and Maes knew he had messed up somewhere. “That’s so nice of you, Maes, especially since I only mentioned it to Erbe, and I know he wouldn’t tell anyone else. So,” Roy eyed him again, “why are you here?”

Maes did not gulp. “Uhm…”

“You’re not in trouble, are you?” Roy actually sounded concerned.

Maes scoffed. “Like I’d need your help to get out of trouble.”

“So what is it?” Roy asked.

Maes took a deep breath. “Well, you know the training exercise tomorrow?”

“The one that I’m also going on because we’re both cadets at the same military academy and just so happen to be in the same year?”

Maes winced. “Yeah, that one. So, anyway, I- You- No, I haven’t- And I probably- I wanted to- Because-”

“Are you having a stroke?”

“I don’t think- No?” Maes answered.

Roy made a sort of Xingese greeting motion with his hands, then pointed them at Maes in what Maes had learned to interpret as _what the fuck are you doing._

“So, like, uh.” Maes swallowed and closed his eyes. _Why_ was this so difficult? He normally had no problem making himself clear. All this beating around the bush clearly wasn’t working, so he’d just have to be straightforward. Even though there was not much straight about it.

“Canyoujerkmeoff?” There. That was it. He opened one eye and glanced at Roy, whose eyebrows were the highest Maes had ever seen them.

“What?”

Maes inhaled again. “Can you-”

“No, I heard you the first time.” Roy interrupted. Maes looked at him fully now. Roy didn’t look hurt, or angry. There was humour around his eyes and mouth, and Maes felt a small spark of hope. “I’m just curious as to why?”

Maes looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. “I’m just curious too.”

After a long pause where Maes had a small panic attack he heard a sigh. “Ah, fuck it.” Maes looked at Roy and tried not to show his surprise and relief. “Get on the bed, Maes.”

“I’m already on the-”

Roy sighed again. “Boots and shirt off, lie on the bed, lean on your forearms.”

Maes rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir.” He said mockingly.

“No need to be ungrateful.” Roy drained the bottle, stood up and walked into his private bathroom. “I’m doing you a fav- fuck.” His head peeked back out. “That’s what the Fizzy Pop was for.”

Maes smiled at him over his bottle. “Equivalent Exchange, right?”

Roy scoffed but went back into his bathroom. Which Maes was grateful for. It gave him time to just breathe for a couple of seconds. So he did. Breathe. For a couple of seconds. After that he drank the rest of his Fizzy Pop and started unclasping his boots. When had clasps become so difficult anyway? It was taking at least twice as long and his fingers were shaking, probably because of all the sugar in the soda. He finally managed to take off his boots when Roy exited his bathroom with a little pink tube and a wet washcloth. He sat next to Maes on the bed again, putting the washcloth on the nightstand and squeezing out a dollop of what the tube proclaimed was peach-scented hand-cream. Annabelle had had the same brand of hand-cream, Maes mused, loosening his tie. Not that he wanted to think about his summer fling right now, but it was still a curious coincidence. He almost wanted to ask where Roy had bought it, but focused on unbuttoning his shirt instead. A few buttons in that had become difficult. Roy was apparently done with his hand-cream and took off Maes’ tie, throwing it at the desk chair, but missing.

Maes winced. “Your floor is clean, right?”

Roy rolled his eyes, asshole, and unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. Which he also tossed on the floor. “It’s going in the laundry tonight anyway.”

“Well, yeah, that's not-”

“Take off your glasses?”

Maes glared at Roy, but took them off, holding them out half a meter to the left of where Roy was sitting. Roy snorted and took them, putting them on the nightstand.

“Ass, I know you can see fine at short distances.”

Maes shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean, uh,” Maes squinted at Roy, who he was seeing perfectly clear. “A giant dick?”

Roy pouted, making Maes relax a bit. Roy then leaned towards him, cupping his face and going in for a kiss. Maes really didn’t think he was okay with that yet, so he turned his head away. There was a brief flash of disappointment on Roy’s face and Maes immediately regretted it. Roy kissed his jaw instead, mouthing his way towards the junction with his throat. It felt nice, but probably not as nice as making out. Too late for that now. Roy’s hand pushed against his chest.

“On the bed, Maes.”

Oh, yeah, right. Maes moved further up the bed, leaning on his arms. Roy followed, pushing against him with his legs, nudging him into a lying position. Roy put his head on Maes’ shoulder and his hand pressed down against the front of his pants with the palm rubbing over his dick. Maes gasped. Fuck, it had been too long. The pressure felt amazing, and he was hard embarrassingly fast. Just as the pressure was getting uncomfortable, Roy one-handedly unbuckled his belt, popped his button and opened his zipper in just a few seconds. Maes was impressed.

“That’s a handy skill.”

Roy made a confirming humming noise and squeezed through his cotton briefs, making Maes buck up, chasing that amazing feeling.

“Fuck, Roy.”

He felt Roy huff a laugh against his neck, and his hand finally disappeared into his briefs, giving his dick a few rubs, making Maes swear again, then coming back out with his dick in hand. The cool air was a shock, but the feeling of Roy’s warm hand was wonderful. Roy didn’t seem to want to waste much time teasing, moving his hand in a rhythm that made Maes feel boneless. Gods, Roy was good at this. Like really good. Especially when he did that twisty thing on the upstroke. It didn’t help that seeing his dick in Roy’s hand was all kinds of hot.

He let his eyes fall closed and just relaxed, losing himself in Roy’s steady pace. Shit, he could’ve had this months ago. Well, not here, because Roy didn’t have his private room then, but maybe in the showers, in a supply closet, an empty classroom, but a bed was probably more comfortable, even if it was a narrow military bunk bed. Wait. He opened his eyes and stared at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t squished against the wall, but Roy still had space enough to lie next to him.

“How’s your bed this wide.”

Roy’s pace faltered for a second. “Hush, Maes.” He murmured in his ear, and gently bit his earlobe. Which was weird, but then Roy sucked and rasped his tongue over it and it was _ah_ good. Still weird, but good. Like, if someone asked him before this where he liked to be touched, earlobes wouldn’t have entered his thoughts, but now it would be considered-

“Stop thinking.”

Which was such a Roy thing to say that Maes couldn’t help but retort “Make me”.

The hand working his dick stopped moving. “Take off your pants.”

Maes squirmed. “What?”

Roy pressed a kiss against his neck. “You want me to make you stop thinking, so take off your pants.”

“Uh.” He didn’t really know what to think of that. On one hand, Roy clearly had a plan to take this up a notch, on the other hand, if someone opened the door he’d be caught pants down. Although, his button-up and tie were on the floor and his dick was already in Roy’s hand, which was a compromising pos-

“Stop that.” Roy let go of his dick and started tugging down his pants.

“Hey.” Maes protested.

Roy dramatically rolled his eyes. “Lift your ass.”

Maes lifted his ass, and Roy took off his pants. He then parted Maes legs, kneeling between them. He hummed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Gods, Maes couldn’t help but imagine how those lips would look and feel around him. He felt his dick twitch.

Roy looked up at him and smirked, as if he knew exactly what Maes was thinking. But instead of bending down and taking him in his mouth, he moved slightly around Maes to do something with the pillow behind him. Roy then sat back again, looking contemplative.

“Move back until you can lean against the wall.” Roy ordered him.

Maes did just that, scooting backwards until he felt the pillow and leaned back against it. This was honestly a lot more comfortable than leaning on his forearms, and it had the added benefit of having his hands free.

Roy looked at him with a frown. “Your undershirt needs to go too.”

“Whoa, I don’t-”

But Roy grabbed the bottom hem of Maes’ undershirt, pulling it over his head, but not his arms, leaving his shirt like some kind of weird short jacket. Maes imagined it looked really dumb, but Roy was looking at him the way Maes once saw him looking at a piece of chocolate cake. Maes gathered himself.

“Are you just gonna sit and stare?”

Roy smiled, still with that predatory look in his eyes. “Just enjoying the view.”

He then put his hands on Maes’ shoulders, slowly going down, and as Roy trailed his fingers down his chest, the reason for Roy kneeling between his legs became obvious. Two hands. Two free hands to jerk him off. At that realization his neglected dick decided to twitch again, but Roy still ignored it.

He leaned forward and for one terrifying(ly amazing) moment Maes thought Roy was going to try kissing him again, but he went back to kissing his neck, just like before. This was also a lot more intimate than before, but Maes found that he actually didn’t mind it that much. He _really_ didn’t mind when Roy’s hands traveled further down and gently moved down his dick, one hand cupping his balls and the other _-oh-_ squeezing the base.

Instead of setting a nice steady rhythm though, Roy’s hand just teasingly went up and down the shaft, slowly and with barely any pressure.

Maes groaned. “Roy, you ass.”

He felt Roy smile against his neck, and he tightened and speeded up a bit, changing the angle and doing something with his thumb that made Maes’ toes curl and left him gasping.

“Does this feel good?” Roy purred in his ear.

It felt fucking amazing. He tried to tell Roy that, but the only noise that left his mouth was a long groan.

Roy laughed lowly and kissed his jaw.

 _Shit,_ Roy wasn’t joking when he _-ah fuck-_ said Maes wouldn’t be able to think anymore. Maes didn’t get the chance to relax and drift off, every time he even got remotely used to what Roy was doing he would change the pace or introduce a twist or rub that had Maes gasping for air. It didn’t take very long for Maes to feel that familiar tension building.

“You close?” Roy murmured.

Fuck, Maes could only pant and nod. He was so close, and fuck Roy was speeding up more and using both hands and oh, fuck that was _good_ _just a bit more come on come on Roy-_ wait wait no nononono why? What’s- why wasn’t Roy jerking him off anymore? He was just holding the base, which would be nice, obviously, but really not when he was just a couple of strokes away from coming. He tried bucking up and down a few times, but Roy’s hand just stayed in place.

“Uh, Roy?”

Roy finally pulled back from the corner of his jaw. “What is it, Maes?” He asked with a smirk.

With a sense of dread Maes realized he’d seen that smirk before. Never towards him, but that was the whole point of this particular smirk. Roy aimed it at people’s backs when he knew he’d won, but didn’t want them to know it just yet. Maes gulped.

Roy must’ve noticed his expression, because his smirk softened. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make this good for you.”

Roy went back to nipping at his jaw, still not moving his hand. Maes squirmed, trying to make it very clear to Roy that he’d like to get that hand moving again.

“Roy.” Maes growled.

Roy sighed, sounding disappointed, but he started stroking him, doing the same move with his thumb, making Maes gasp again. Fuck yeah, another amazing build-up and then he’d finally get to _come._

He was wrong.

Twice more, twice _fucking_ more Roy brought him to the edge to just, just fucking _leave_ him there and start all over again. And each time Maes was more tempted to just finish himself off except that Roy was telling him to trust him, _it’s gonna feel amazing, I promise, it’s gonna be so good._ Gods, Maes could only hold on to Roy’s shirt and whine. He felt like a string that was strung too tightly, with every touch of Roy’s bringing him that much closer to snapping. And _fuck,_ he wanted to snap, to just let go. But every time it felt like that pure bliss was just within reach, Roy pushed him away from it.

“How are you feeling, Maes?”

Maes needed to breathe for a few seconds before he could say anything. “Oh, f-fuck off.”

Roy hummed and kissed his neck again, gently massaging his balls. One of Roy’s fingers went further down, towards Maes’ ass. Maes was definitely not okay with that and flinched away as best as he could.

“No, don’t-”

Roy’s finger stopped, luckily, and even better his other hand started moving on his dick again. Oh fuck, Roy wasn’t starting slow, setting a fast pace and doing that twisty thing again and he was nibbling and sucking under his ear and rubbing a spot behind his balls and then Roy was telling him to _let go, come on, Maes, let go_ _,_ and _Gods_ everything felt so tense and Maes wanted to come so fucking much so fucking fuck fuck _fuckfuckfuck-_

And for a few seconds Maes saw stars, like the string snapped and catapulted him into space, weightless and infinite, like nothing and everything at the same time. Maes cried out, it felt like he was being ripped apart piece by piece and put together again. After what felt like hours the intense waves of pleasure stopped, leaving Maes back on earth.

The first thing he saw when he could focus again was Roy’s smug face.

“You still alive?”

“Hng.” Maes said.

Roy huffed a laugh and moved to get something from his nightstand, but Maes grabbed his arm. He wanted to say something. Something like “Thanks, I owe you one.” or “Fuck, that was great.” or even “Does this make us more than friends?”. So with come on his chest, still panting from what was hands-down the best orgasm he’d ever had, he looked at Roy and slurred:

“Th’nks, buddy, y’re a great friend.”

Roy blinked at him once. Twice. “You’re welcome?”

Maes yawned. “Yeah.”

Roy was staring at him like, like he’d said something dumb. Which he had. Because he’d heard himself say something dumb. He should say something less dumb.

“Y’r hands’re good.”

Roy blinked again. “Thank you?”

Nope. That was only slightly less dumb. And Roy was still staring at him. Wait, that meant that Maes was staring at Roy as well. Which was weird, staring for such a long time. He probably shouldn’t do that. He wanted look away, to move, but everything just felt so heavy. His eyelids too. He felt Roy lean away again, and after a few seconds there was the feeling of wet cloth on his stomach. Oh, right, ew.

“Y’don’t have t’do that.”

But Roy just continued swiping with the cloth. Maes forced his eyes open and peered down, and was confronted with a tent in Roy’s sweatpants. Maes quickly closed his eyes again. Maybe he should offer to help Roy out, that seemed like good post-handjob etiquette, but he was so tired. Roy had stopped cleaning now anyway. After a few seconds he felt a kiss on his forehead and the bed shift.

“Where’re you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“‘kay.”

Roy’s weight left the bed and Maes could feel himself drifting away. He needed to get up, to get back to his dorm. Staying here for long would look suspicious, and he didn’t fall asleep that easy anyway. He could stay here for just a few minutes. Just a couple of minutes and he’d go back. Just a minute or-

Something bounced off his head and he jerked up. Ugh, there was a crick in his neck, and his back ached as well. Where was he, because this wasn’t his room. Oh right, this was Roy’s- Oh. Right. Maes glanced around. Roy’s vague outline was sitting at his desk. Maes blinked and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, putting them on. He could see now that Roy had a small smirk on his face. Smug fuck. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Wait, when had Roy come back from the bathroom?

“What’s the time?”

Roy’s smirk became even smirkier. “Half past nine.”

The clock in his dorm had read five to eight when he’d left with Fizzy Pops in hand. He didn’t need to do any mental math to figure out he fell asleep.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I did. Just now.” Roy glanced at Maes’ lap, so Maes looked too. There was a wad of paper there, with writing still visible. “I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t immediately wake up.” Roy scrunched up another paper.

“You couldn’t have- hey!” Maes deflected the paper with his hand. What was Roy’s deal? Did he do that with everyone he jerked off? For someone who said that talking solved most problems he sure liked to be aggressive. Maes looked around again.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Foot of the bed.”

Yup, there they were. His pants and button-up neatly folded, his tie on top, his boots next to each other on the floor. How out of it had Maes been? His dick was even tucked back in and his undershirt normal and he hadn’t even noticed. Maes sighed and got up to get dressed. With every piece of clothing he put on the air was becoming more and more tense as he felt Roy’s gaze on him. Tying his tie almost felt like Drill Sergeant Walsh was staring him down. Maes looked back at Roy, who was casually reading a book without moving his eyes.

“Uh, thanks.”

Roy turned a page. “Don’t mention it.”

“I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?”

Roy finally looked up with one of the fakest smirks Maes had ever seen him make. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Maes turned around to leave, but with his hand on the handle he realised something. He could leave now, and he knew Roy would allow him to pretend this never happened. But he wanted this to happen again. He wanted to feel more of Roy on his skin. More of his hands, his lips, his tongue. He wanted to touch Roy as well.

“You know,” he told the door, “I don’t think a soda was really equivalent.”

“Oh?”

“I could make it up to you later?” He chanced a look behind him. Roy was staring at him, but his stare changed into a soft smile. Maes felt a little flip in his chest.

“I’d like that.” Roy said softly.

Maes smiled back, but then dropped his smile in what he hoped was a comical way. “Not within the next two weeks though.”

Roy also dropped his smile. “Oh, Gods no, no thank you, after that.”

Maes nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Out in the hallway he checked his shirt and tie again, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Next time, Roy was gonna be the one to be left a sweaty panting mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: in the hour or so that Maes was conked out Roy had no less than two minor existential crises and managed to talk himself through multiple scenarios that could happen, most of which ended in him hysterically crying on the floor with a tub of ice cream stolen from the Academy staff kitchens. Poor guy. It's going to get better for him though, but after that it's all downhill.  
>  **:(**  
>  This is hopefully going to be part of a series of one-shots that will focus on Roy and Maes' military academy years, with some OC's, Heathcliff Erbe, backstory, and worldbuilding sprinkled in. This is neither the first chronologically or the first one i started writing, just the one that was done first.  
> Please come yell at me on my tumblr: stiekemekat.tumblr.com  
> ...  
> Oh, right, one more thing:  
> This work of fanfiction is not sponsored by Fizzy Pop, which is a fictional brand of soda.


End file.
